Let it Go, It will Come Back
by TornadoTori
Summary: Well here is the sequel to "Gone like the Petals of a Cherry Blossom"! Sakura has left to find her father's killer. What will Sasuke and Naruto and the others do? Will they go help or will they sit back? Hope you like it! SasuXSaku and others. Reviews! :D
1. Verge of a Breakdown

Ah the sequel has finally started! I hope you enjoy. I'm going to have fun writing this for you guys. I'm not sure where this is really going yet so help me out. Sorry for taking so long by the way, a lot has happened and I'm just a mess. But I will make this sequel the best ever just for you guys!

Bob: Normal

_Bob: Thought_

Bob: Song

**Bob: Yelling **

(Bob): (AN:)

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
…………………………………………………………..

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

………………………………………………………….  


The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh  
Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

………………………………………………………….

It was yet another dark and gloomy day in Konoha. The wind blew slightly and it was chilly outside. Konoha's villagers had become use to the weather, since it had been like this for about two weeks. Konoha received rain almost every day, sprinkling to heavy showers. Many people blame the gods; because they were suddenly angry at them. Others said it was because one of their most treasured konuchi had just up and left without explanation.

Sasuke agreed with the second reason. He gripped his sheets in frustration, as he glared at the gray clouds that were hanging just outside his window. He was angry with himself and angry at the fact Sakura didn't want help. He wanted to follow her, he really did, but didn't because she has to protect her honor. He respects that but in his mind he was really pissed at her for being so damn stupid. Naruto had spoken with Sasuke a couple days ago about the situation and Sasuke being not himself had a break down.

-Flashback- Sasuke's POV

Naruto's shrill voice echoed in my head as I opened the front door. His happy smile made me angry. How could he smile after someone he loves dearly just decided to risk her life for a low-life criminal? Naruto though only thought Sakura was on a mission. How gullible the dobe is. Naruto asked me if I was going to invite him in and I came back to remembering he was even there. I moved aside and made my way to the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry, but I knew Naruto would want to eat something.

Lately, well ever since Sakura left, I had been spacing out and the only thing I heard or saw was her. I opened the pantry and tossed Naruto some chicken ramen in a cup. I heard him gleefully tear the paper off and head towards the sink. That smile though slowly faded as the hot water poured into the cup.

"So do you know what the mission is that Sakura's doing? Tsunade won't tell me and I'm curious to know." The blonde asked, sticking the cup in the microwave.

I stayed silent for a few moments and sighed heavily. Should I really be telling him this? Then I decided I really should. "You know that someone killed her father right?" I asked, trying to start this conversation off right.

"Yeah, everyone knows. Gaara has been walking around and people are just randomly telling him sorry for Sakura's loss since she isn't here to receive them herself. One old woman gave Gaara a pot of lilies and she kissed his cheek. He was confused, but the woman is someone Sakura saved in the hospital a few months back. But what does that have to do with her mission?" I just heard bits and pieces of Naruto's long ass explanation for a simple yes or no question, and sat down on my couch. I realized after a moment what he said last and I glanced his way.

"Uh…well don't freak out Naruto, but Sakura isn't on a mission." I took a deep breath and as I said the words I began to get angry. "She's after the man who killed her father Naruto." I said through gritted teeth. Naruto stopped slurping his disgusting ramen and stared at me with such seriousness, that it scared me. He swallowed what was still in his mouth and placed the bowl down. Its clank against the wooden coffee table made me flinch.

"She left for the same reason I did. In a way I suppose. It wasn't a life mission like mine." I managed to say, I was having trouble saying the right words. Some words just tick Naruto off. I of all people should know. Naruto still sat in an unusual silence, which was even creepier. I could feel the breath within me slip and my heart pound. _'What is he going to do?'_ I questioned myself.

"Why didn't she ask for help? She should've known we would help her." Naruto's low voice rang deep through my body. The sorrow was unbearable. So this is what it felt let to leave the people who care most about you.

"Naruto, I really don't know."

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" He suddenly shouted, and his eyes started to glow with anger. I held my hands out in defense.

"I did Naruto. She wouldn't...listen." The last word came very quietly, as soon as I understood that I didn't listen either.

"History really loves to repeat itself." Naruto remarked, reading the expression that was apparent on my face. I sighed deeply and sunk into the comfort of my couch. I felt my stomach churning and my eyes starting to water. Then I lost it. I started crying so fucking hard that I couldn't see the dobe sitting across from me. Why did have to leave? Why is she doing this alone? She's going to die. No I don't want her to…but its going to happen. The tears came quicker and my mouth tasted like ash. My whole body was shaking in anger and sadness.

"What's fucking wrong with her? She's going to get herself killed." I said through ragged breaths and sobs. Naruto stood up and sat beside me. He didn't make an attempt to hug me or tell me its going to be ok, like everyone else probably would have done…but he's Naruto and I'm Sasuke. We can do things without doing anything. He sighed and sat there watching me cry for the first time in a long time.

-End Flashback- Sasuke's POV

"What's wrong with me? Why does she suddenly mean everything to me?" I asked myself, my voice strained. My throat was burning from the alcohol that was there a few moments ago. It stung and didn't taste good, but I would do anything at this point to get rid of the thoughts of her. It was killing me, and I hated it. I stared at the angry rain clouds as they continued to hover over poor little Konoha. Everything was screwed up again. 'So stupid…' I thought, hearing the small rain drops tapping on the roof. I wasn't tired, but my eyes began to droop. I sat up to avoid falling asleep and looked at the shot glass in my hand. "What am I doing?" I asked myself and gripped the glass tighter. I shouted angrily and I threw it at the wall in front of me. "Damn it, Sakura why did you fucking leave without me?" I shouted again to no one. The glass shards that were falling to floor reminded me of Sakura's tears and I started crying again. "I'm losing my mind over you Sakura. Don't you get it?" I asked the air, wishing she was standing in front of me. Her pretty pink hair shimmering from the rain drops and her bright smile making the clouds disappear and the anger in me vanish. Her light pink cheeks and her small, ruby lips. Her dress blowing in the wind from the opened window. Her scent, like cherries and vanilla. I can feel her in my arms, but I know that she isn't there and will never be there. "I made a mistake…" I said to myself closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead.

I'm on the verge of a breakdown  
I'm on the brink of an epic meltdown  
I'm on the way to a flat line  
Oh oh yea

No oh oh  
I don't really want to leave you behind  
But apparently you can't stay all mine  
So I'll try to let you go  
You're not mine to own

If I let it go  
If I let this go  
If I let you go  
Would the scars continue to show  
_[x2]_

I'm on the verge of a crackdown  
I'm freaking out, got a bottle of jack down  
I'm on my way to a blackout  
Oh oh yea

No oh oh  
I don't really want to leave you behind  
But apparently you can't stay all mine  
So I'll try to let you go  
You're not mine to own

If I let it go  
If I let this go  
If I let you go  
Would the scars continue to show  
_[x2]_

I'm on the verge of a breakdown  
I'm on the brink of an epic meltdown

No oh oh  
I don't really want to leave you behind  
But apparently you can't stay all mine  
So I'll try to let you go  
You're not mine to own

If I let it go  
If I let this go  
If I let you go  
Would the scars continue to show  
_[x3]_

I'm on the verge of a breakdown

I started crying even harder and the rain outside began to pour from the dark heavens. "I have to get you back." I sobbed to myself, feeling all of myself dying.


	2. Light Blue with a Ruby Glow

I woke up, blinked the sleep out of my eyes and found that my face was plastered against my floor. I sat up, my room spinning for a second before everything stopped. My hand was gripping the bottle of liquor I was drinking earlier and it was empty. I slowly stood and stumbled over to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I groaned. I looked like shit and I have a meeting with Gaara and Tsunade today. They had found out I told Naruto so I was probably in some sort of trouble.

I looked down at the bottle in my hand wondering how I even had it. I walked out of my bathroom slowly and made a mental note to clean up the glass, scattered on my floor. I tossed the empty bottle in my trash bin, making my way to the kitchen. I had to barf and my head was pounding. I leaned over the counter, my face almost in the sink and I threw up the small lunch from yesterday and the liquor. The really gross liquor. I turned on the water and let it run for a while. I stared out the small window. It was cloudy again, the sun not in sight. It's been a really depressing two weeks. I thought I felt the sensation to puke again and I leaned over into the sink. I could smell the liquor on my breath and I was disgusted with myself, but…I was also scared. I moved to the refrigerator and picked out a small tomato. It wasn't going to help, but I was hungry. I munched on my favorite food, the wind howling loudly outside, making the quiet not so bad. I glanced at my clock and the time was four o'clock in the morning. I groaned and fell against the fridge.

  
The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling I wish you were here"  


I felt the cold wetness on my cheek and I growled. I was always crying. Guys don't cry! Ok that was a lie. I'm crying right now. I whacked myself in the face and felt my head pound. That was an idiotic move. I strode over to my couch, unfinished tomato on the counter, and dozed off again.

A loud banging at my door caused me to jump up and moan from the pain in my head. I unlocked and opened my door, seeing Naruto standing before me.

"Whoa man. You alright? You look horrible." I laughed at his facial expression and then gripped my head from the laughing. "It's three in the afternoon and Tsunade is pissed off that you missed your meeting time, so she gave the mission to me and Hinata." I leaned against the door and sighed.

"Well damn. What's the mission?" I asked and Naruto bit his lip. I straightened.

"Naruto what is your mission?" I repeated and he took a step backwards. "Hinata and I have to follow Sakura for safety precautions. Sakura sent Tsunade a letter yesterday and informed her that she was being followed by enemy ninja, but they had no connection with the man that murdered her father. Sakura requested you and me to go…but you didn't show so Tsunade assigned Hinata to go with me and it's a two man cell mission." His voice lowered in loudness with every word he spoke. I stood there in disbelief. I looked at my feet and slammed my hand against the doorframe.

"Fuck!" I shouted and shut the door really really hard. I had screwed up. I picked up one of my couch pillows and tossed it as hard as I could towards my expensive shit sitting on my family's alter. My family's things fell over and one broke into two big pieces. I shouted in anger again and punched the wall. I ignored the throbbing pain in my fist, stomping into my bathroom and slamming the door.

"Two man cell mission my ass." I mumbled to my reflection and I pounded the mirror with my open palm. "I have to go…" I told myself and I took off my shirt, starting the shower. I was trying to ignoring the horrible feeling in my stomach and head, so I undressed. I slipped into the shower and I felt weak, so I sat down. My hands were shaking despite the hot water cascading over me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. The sounds of the water hitting the bottom of the tub made my anger recede slowly. I pictured Sakura grinning at me like she usually did and my cheeks warmed.

"She's…so stupid." I mumbled and I know where ever she was, she was sneezing like crazy. I opened my eyes and ran my hand through my hair and grabbed the shampoo. It was some shampoo that she had given me for…what was it? I'm not sure. I've had it a while, mostly because I was gone for two years and never used it. I guess it was her turn to be like me…ignoring the one that loves you. But she also walked out on Gaara. I'm pretty sure she loved him too. What am I saying? She just needs to get her ass back here or I'm going to go get her. I stood abruptly and almost slipped. I caught my balance and snagged the conditioner.

If we could sit together a moment  
And talk forever just to pass the time  
I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine  
With your eyes are locked on mine

Oh we will fill the metro skies with country air  
And when you close your tired eyes I'll meet you there  
I'll meet you there

Deep inside of you there's a ruby glow  
And it gets brighter then you and I will ever know  
There's a rushing sound that surrounds us when we walk alone  
And it's everything we've never known

Wander down the street  
And I would be the pavement beneath your feet  
If we could just be immobile for some time  
And finally figure out the way we feel  
About the missing puzzle pieces and cloudy question marks  
It still looks a bit surreal

Oh I tend to disappear here and there  
So concentrate and you'll feel me everywhere  
And well feel the metro skies with country air  
If you're lost when you close your eyes I'll meet you there

You could be anywhere  
I'll meet you there  
You could be anywhere  
Open your eyes and see everything you can be  
I'll meet you there 

I blinked and realized I was already putting my clothes on. Time flies by when you're caught up in a moment doesn't it?


	3. From Where You Are

I put on my shoes, my head dizzy with thoughts and the hangover. That was the first time I had ever drank that much. That was the first time that Sakura ever made me feel like jumping out the window, and she didn't even do anything. Well she technically did, but I can't blame her for anything because I did the same thing. I wonder how she reacted. Probably not like this. I stood up and straightened out my wrinkled shirt.

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you

So far away from where you are  
I'm standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here

I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here 

I stared at the door, took a deep breath for some unknown reason and walked out my apartment door. This was going to be a horrible day.

"I can just feel it." I mumbled, feeling the world spin as I took small steps towards Tsunade's place.

Sorry I know it's short but I'm just trying to keep it going. Reviews please!


	4. Believed

Tsunade stared at Sasuke, tapping her pen against the oak desk. "You look horrible," was the only thing she said to him in the past five minutes. Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable standing and having a staring contest with the Hokage. "Tsunade-baa-chan, I need to go just to make she's alright. Please." He spoke too softly, due to his pounding head. Tsunade sighed.

"Do you have any idea why she asked for no help in the first place? Because you never wanted help Sasuke. She's trying to prove to you that she can do this on her own. That girl trained for days on end, so she could go get you and help you. But you just decide to show up, and she felt wasted. All the attempts to bring you back, and you just decide one day to just come back on your own. She wants to prove that she can do it too, because she knows that you love her." Tsunade half heartedly laughed, before regaining her posture. Sasuke glared at his feet no believing how things could turn around so quickly.

"I'll let you go." Tsunade stated and Sasuke breathed in relief. He turned around quickly, saying thank you and running out the door. Tsunade shook her head, glancing at Sasuke's files sprawled out on her desk. The boy was once dangerous. "But now he can't even hurt a fly." Tsunade laughed to herself.

Sasuke ran quickly down the streets of Konoha, running a list of things to take with him in his head. He was going to see her after feeling lost for almost two weeks. His blood rushed to his heart as he ran faster. He couldn't wait to see the bubblegum hair and emerald eyes. She was absolutely perfect.

Naruto and Hinata waited patiently for Sasuke to appear at Konoha's gates. Naruto glanced at Hinata and smiled, grabbing her hand.

"So are we sharing a tent?" He asked, and the poor girl almost fainted. Naruto hugged her laughing, "you're silly." He mumbled into her hair. Hinata blushed but her grip around his waist grew a little tighter. "You're silly too Naruto." She giggled.

Sasuke smirked at the couple hugging and laughing together. _'About time Naruto.'_ He thought, adjusting his backpack.

"Oi! Teme! You're late." Naruto exclaimed upon seeing Sasuke come into view. The raven haired boy smirked.

"Better than not showing up at all, right? You ready? I'm sure Sakura can handle those other ninja….but we can't waste anymore time." Sasuke babbled, way out of his usual stature, while taking off without the other two. Naruto and Hinata followed suit.

"He's so crazy. And head over heels for the girl he really didn't like a few years back." Naruto snickered and Hinata smiled. "I disagree, he has always liked Sakura-chan. He just didn't realize it. Until now."

Sasuke just shook his head at the two chatting away about him and his feelings. _'I suppose they're right. I don't even know if I really even like Sakura. Maybe I got jealous due to the fact that the girl that's been in love with me her whole life decided to date a complete stranger. But then again they've known each other for a while because the villages work together now. That doesn't mean anything. They aren't in love. But Sakura hates me now. Gah. Who the hell knows.'_ He dodged another limb and continued along a somewhat familiar path. He could feel her. Her chakra wasn't too far off. _'Good…' _

I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now

You should've known me  
Cuz you're all that I want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

"She must be close." Naruto mumbled, also feeling her. "She didn't get too far from Konoha. That's weird." Hinata activated her Byakugan, seeing past the trees, the small creek, birds and finally saw a tent. But no Sakura. She glanced around the area and the kunoichi was sprawled out under a blanket. Hinata saw no movement and her eyes went wide. She kept quiet for a moment, hoping she would move, which she did. Sakura flipped over onto her stomach.

"She's fine, asleep." Hinata stated while deactivating her Byakugan. Naruto and Sasuke relaxed, picking up pace.

Sakura sat up abruptly feeling three familiar chakras coming towards her. "That was quite fast. I mean, I'm at least two days away from Konoha." She looked around trying to determine from which direction they were coming from. The three appeared and she grinned.

"Hey guys! You got here fast." They landed with grace and stood. Sasuke laughed to himself.

"You're only a few miles from Konoha Sakura-chan." Hinata informed her. This stumped the pink haired girl. "Seriously?" She stood, and then fell over. "Ah son of a gun…I forgot about this." Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke leaned over her curiously. She was trying to get something off of her leg and Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"Sakura…is that what I think it is?" Sakura glanced up and smiled a little. "Is that…a kid?" Sasuke asked completely stunned by the little girl holding onto Sakura's leg.

"Uhm yeah. Kinda. I mean yes it's a kid. You see…I have a horrible sense of direction and I stumbled into a small village with very few people. I figured I could stay there to eat but then I ended up staying the night with an old couple. This is their granddaughter. Her parents were both…killed by uhm Sound Ninja a while back. They can't afford to keep her anymore and not to mention they are both like eighty years old. So they asked if I could take her in. They stated I seemed like a responsible young girl. I couldn't say no! Look how adorable she is." Sakura ruffled the little girl's hair and the girl poked Sakura's hand.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and laughed. "They think you're responsible but you can't even find your way ten miles away from Konoha? I think that's the real reason Tsunade sent us. She's probably laughing while drinking that sake because she must've known you were lost." Naruto laughed even more and Sakura growled.

Hinata tapped Naruto on the shoulder and told him to be quiet. He automatically went quiet. The little girl, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair stared at Naruto. She wobbled to him and kicked him in the shin.

"OOWW! Why you little!" He shouted and the girl's eyes began to water. Sasuke sighed. "Way to go. You made her cry." Sasuke went over to her and picked her up.

"Good girl. He deserved to be kicked for being a dumbass." He smirked and she played with his hair. Sakura laughed a little at the sight. She began to pack her things.

"You guys spot any other ninja? They seemed to have disappeared." The three shook their heads no. The little girl did the same.

"What's her name?" Hinata asked Sakura, helping put up the tent.

"Ask yourself. She's four. She'll tell you." She laughed and Sasuke placed the child down. "What's your name?"

"Naomi. I'm four," holding up four fingers. "That's a pretty name, Naomi. I'm Sasuke. The crazy loud boy is Naruto and that is Hinata." She stuck her thumb in her mouth and waved to them. Hinata grinned. "Sakura she's so cute!" The girls awed over her while the guys huffed.

"All the attention is going to be on the girl. That's great." They mumbled in unison.

"I want to get the attention…sniff." Naruto cried, cursing the little girl.

'_This is going to be…interesting.'_


	5. All About Us

Oh my it has taken forever to update! I had this chapter on one computer and not on the one at home so I was already halfway done with it until I came back to my mom's and found the chapter I had started a while ago. Confusion. I hope you enjoy my loyal fans who stick by and wait! I appreciate it very very much.

Sakura and Hinata packed up the tent, leaving Naomi with the two men. Sasuke stared at the blonde hair, blue eyed girl with fascination. She looked an awful lot like Naruto and that was quite a scary thought. Naruto caught Sasuke glancing between the two and he held up his hands defensively.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. Totally wrong. So stop." Naruto glared and Sasuke nudged him in the side.

"I didn't say a thing. I had no idea you were like that Naruto." He smirked his famous smirk and the little girl looked at them. She wobbled up to them and pulled on Naruto's pants.

"Did you know you look like a foxey?" She exclaimed and the two men looked down at her surprised. Naruto smiled and pulled the struggling girl onto his lap.

"Why yes, Naomi. I sure did. Did you know you look a lot like someone I know?" _'My father…but that's not possible.' _She shook her head and messed with her thumb. Sasuke grinned, patting the girl on the head.

"What do you think of Sakura, Naomi?" He asked and her not so toothy smile made him laugh. Sakura perked up at the mention of her name.

"She's a-awesome~!" The little girl giggled. Naruto stood and pointed at her.

"I'm totally awesome too Naomi! Believe it!" Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto just said that after so many years. He also agreed with Naomi's statement, Sakura was pretty awesome.

Sakura and Hinata smiled at the three, who were getting along better than expected.

"So, Sasuke really went to Tsunade-sensei to come with you guys? Hmph." Sakura folded the blanket into her backpack, quite upset. Hinata stated yes and helped her. "He's so clueless. I don't care for him anymore, I love Gaara." She harshly whispered to Hinata, but she just gave the pinkette a look of disbelief. Sakura bit her lip. It sounded believable at least she thought. Hinata just sighed.

"You'll never fully let go Sakura, and besides Gaara isn't really your type." The white eyed girl shrugged and Sakura bursts into fits of laughter.

"G-Gaara isn't my t-type but Sasuke is? They are exactly the same!" Sakura claimed laughter filtering in through her speech. Hinata was stumped and laughed eventually.

"You're right. Silly me." The two grinned and Sakura sighed.

"I don't know right now about anything, my brain is fried." The two finished packing and stood. The boys stood as well, Naomi running to Sakura's side.

"Where are we going Sakura-nee-chan?" The blonde asked, gripping Sakura's Capri's. Sakura stopped for split second then continued to walk.

"Not too sure. Where ever those mean people are." She smiled to mask her anger, and Naomi didn't understand but nodded anyhow. Sasuke looked at his feet and felt the blood rush to his ears. He was mad as well. How could they destroy such a wonderful, happy person's life like that? He just couldn't believe it. The he thought about it and realized he had done the same thing. Sasuke wasn't as bad as he used to be about getting angry over trivial things instead he just shakes it off for a while and then it doesn't bother him afterward. Sakura doesn't see the difference because she's interested in Gaara and doesn't even see the new Sasuke. The raven haired boy sighed and stared at his feet, he eventually fell behind the group thoughts flooding his mind.

The group walked for hours, following the faintest trail of chakra. It had been difficult especially since it was raining and they were getting tired. Hinata used most of her chakra to see through the forests behind normal sight, and it was draining every second. Sakura eventually claimed they were stopping for the night.

They quickly set up three tents and the rain poured even harder. Unfortunately there was no fire that night. Hinata and Naruto retired to their tent, Naruto joking about naughty things until the zipper shut them off from the rest of the world.

Sasuke glanced and smirked. He never would of believed years ago that the dobe would have a girlfriend. Especially a Hyuuga. He shook his head, Naruto beat him at something. Getting the woman of his dreams. He walked to the tent in between Naruto's and Sakura's. He felt lonely but his stoic face wouldn't let that show. He unzipped the tent, listening to Sakura and Naomi playing patty cake. Sasuke fell onto his sleeping bag and turned his body towards Saukra's tent. She told Naomi to get under the sleeping bag and to go to sleep. It was quiet for a few minutes and Sasuke smiled to himself.

"You'll make a good mother Sakura." He didn't necessarily mean for her to hear him, but she did and she laughed.

"Really? I never thought about having kids." More giggling filtered through to Sasuke's tent. Sasuke just shook his head at the silliness.

"Well you know I have." He added and Sakura's giggling stopped, even though he intended for it to be funny.

"I'm sorry…" Her soft voice stated and he cringed at the sorrow in her voice.

"Sakura, it's fine. It was a joke." Sasuke defended and Sakura was silent. The night was still and Sasuke felt extremely uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt a shift on his sleeping bag. He opened his eyes and Sakura's emerald orbs were looking at him. Her eyes were tired but also sad.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked very confused. Sakura cracked a small smile.

"It's called teleportation smart one." She said in a smart ass way. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. How dumb he was being. They stayed quiet after that just looking at one another. They also stayed at a comfortable distance. One thing Sasuke knew was that Sakura was loyal and wouldn't cheat on Gaara. No matter how much he wanted to kiss her right then.

"Sakura, do you ever miss me?" Sasuke asked, kind of surprised by his own question. Sakura just looked at him, that same smile on her face.

"Do you miss me? That girl that loved you for so many years? Because I do. I just don't feel the same. Silly huh?" She mumbled and Sasuke touched her hand. Sakura stood and climbed out of the tent, reaching for Sasuke's hand when her feet touched the dirt. Sasuke grabbed it and pulled Sakura to him.

Sakura:

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.I'll spin you around, won't let you fall you let me lead, you can step on my it a try, it'll be room's hush, hush,And now's our it in feel it all and hold on you, eyes on 're doing this right.

Together:Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in shining, it's all about 's oh, oh, all,About uh, uh, every heart in the room will melt,This is a feeling I've never felt but,It's all about us.

Sasuke:Suddenly, I'm feeling 't know what's got into me,Why I feel this we dance, real slow?Can I hold you,can I hold you close?The room's hush, hush,And now's our it in feel it all and hold on you, eyes on 're doing this lovers dance when they're feeling in shining, it's all about 's oh, oh, all,About uh, uh, every heart in the room will melt,This is a feeling I've never felt but,It's all about us.Sakura:Do you hear that love?They're playing our song.

Sasuke:

Do you think we're ready?Oh I'm really feeling it.

Sakura:

Do you hear that love?Do you hear that love?Sasuke:

Do you hear that love?They're playing our song.

Sakura:

Do you think we're ready yet?Love I'm really feeling you hear that love?

Sasuke:

Do you hear that love?

Sakura:Do you hear that love?They're playing our song.

Sasuke:

Do you think we're ready yet?Oh I'm really feeling you hear that love?

Together:

Do you hear that love?Lovers dance when they're feeling in shining, it's all about us.

Sasuke:

It's all about us.

Together:

It's all, all, all, heart in the room will melt,This is a feeling I've never felt,But it's all about lovers dance when they're feeling in shining, it's all about 's oh oh all about us(hey-ey hey)

Sasuke:

And every heart in the room will melt,

Together:

This is a feeling I've never felt but,It's oh, oh,It's all about us.

They continued dancing, ignoring the rain and every pair of eyes that was part of the forest. For right now, it was just the two of them. And they liked it that way.


End file.
